Rinnegan
Chapter 375, page 17 |ref= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |debut manga=238 |debut anime=135 |shippuden=No |debut game=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |debut movie=Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison |ova debut=Naruto x UT |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |kekkeimora=Yes }} The is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the ,Chapter 373, page 2 the others being the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Rinnegan wielders are said to be sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world's disorder or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness.Third Databook, page 313 Rinnegan are characterised by light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Acquisition The Rinnegan was first manifested by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, inherited as a kekkei mōra from his mother's Rinne Sharingan. With his Rinnegan he saved the world from the Ten-Tails and created ninshū, the precursor of modern ninjutsu. For his contributions to the world, Hagoromo became revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths" and rose to mythological status through the centuries,Chapter 425, page 9 with his Rinnegan coming to be deemed by many a legend or a mutation.Chapter 462, page 11 The Rinnegan can be awakened by combining the chakra of Hagoromo's sons, Indra and Asura, in order to create Hagoromo's chakra.Chapter 671, page 6 Black Zetsu spent centuries attempting to do so, trying to manipulate the reincarnations of Indra and Asura to awaken the Rinnegan.Chapter 681, pages 10-15 It was not until the time of Madara Uchiha - Indra's reincarnation - that Black Zetsu was successful, when Madara infused himself with the DNA of Hashirama Senju - Asura's reincarnation. However, Madara's Sharingan did not become Rinnegan until decades later, at the end of his natural lifespan; this also seemingly restored the eyesight lost from his use of Izanagi.Chapter 681, pages 13-14 When Kabuto Yakushi reincarnated Madara, he operated under a similar hypothesis that Sharingan can be evolved into Rinnegan through combination with Hashirama's DNA. To that end he successfully recreated the Rinnegan in Madara's reincarnated body,Chapter 560, pages 14-15 though these fake eyes didn't have full access to the original's abilities.Chapter 659, page 7 Sasuke Uchiha's left Sharingan became a Rinnegan when Hagoromo's spirit gave half of his power to Sasuke.Chapter 673, pages 15-16 His Rinnegan has six tomoe split between its first two ripples. If overused and weakened enough, Sasuke's Rinnegan will temporarily lose the tomoe and its full strength until fully recharged. The recharging period seems to be a very long one.Chapter 700+8, pages 17 Sasuke will also lose the ability to even form his Mangekyō Sharingan and access its powers until his powers have recharged.Chapter 700+8, pages 17 As with any dōjutsu, the Rinnegan can be transplanted into others. Madara implanted both of his into Nagato without the boy's knowledge,Chapter 606, pages 13-15 and Nagato was able to make effective use of the Rinnegan throughout his life due to his Senju lineage. After Nagato's death, the Rinnegan were taken by Tobi,Chapter 509, page 4 who implanted the left eye into himself and hid the other because he could not handle the power of both eyes at once.Chapter 675, page 4 Even so, he was able to use one Rinnegan to devastating effects in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Madara later reclaimed both of his Rinnegan after he was revived and ultimately died with them.Chapter 658, page 17 Abilities The Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirements to keep the eyes active. Certain abilities are only available to the original owner of the Rinnegan, but the possession of even a single transplanted Rinnegan can grant overwhelming power. Rinnegan are able to see chakra, its flow and tenketsu within the body Chapter 672, page 1 but cannot detect it through obstructions such as smoke bomb.Chapter 433, page 13 With the Rinnegan, the wielder can master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations with ease.Chapter 375, page 11 A Rinnegan user is able to create chakra receivers, into which they can transmit their chakra across long distances.Fourth Databook, page 255 The Rinnegan can also fully decipher the contents of Hagoromo's stone monument.Chapter 467, page 11 Possessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Techniques:Chapter 449, page 1 the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation of the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. Nagato distributed one of these abilities to each of his Six Paths of Pain — six corpses embedded with chakra receivers. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, is said to allow the user to preside over life and death so that they may revive the dead, summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path,Chapter 606, pages 12-14 and manifest chakra chains to bind others.Chapter 569, page 10 Certain Rinnegan abilities have only been demonstrated by single users: Madara can perform Limbo: Border Jail to create corporeal shadows which are only visible to the Rinnegan;Chapter 674, page 6 Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself.Chapter 685, page 17 Forms Rinnegan.svg|The Rinnegan. Rinnegan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke's Rinnegan, at full power. Trivia * is the Japanese term for Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth in several Indian religions. This is reflected in the names of all Six Paths of Pain, which share their names with the six Samsaric realms of reincarnation. * The kanji is also used in Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan, potentially linking the three terms etymologically. * The anime depicts the Rinnegan as being multicoloured in its first few appearances. This is corrected after the Rinnegan starts being depicted in colour in the manga. However, whereas the Rinnegan in the manga is a uniform shade of purple, the anime tends to make the centre-most ring a slightly darker shade of purple, likely for realism purposes. * In Naruto: Shippūden episode 203, the Sage of the Six Paths' Rinnegan are shown as red. * Sasuke's Rinnegan has been shown many times with less or more than six tomoe: ** in its début it had nine tomoe, much like the Rinne Sharingan.Chapter 673, page 17 ** when visualising Madara's clone, it had no tomoe.Chapter 674, page 10 ** in the Jin no Sho's back cover, it was depicted with three tomoe. * Prior to Sasuke's Rinnegan appearing in colour illustrations by Masashi Kishimoto, the Naruto: Color Edition depicted it as being red. This is corrected in subsequent chapters. * There's a rumour circulating among the Naruto community about Rinnegan being immune to all kind of Visual Genjutsu.That information was falsely said to come from Nagato's fourth databook entry, something which is not true. References Jutsu classification::Dōjutsu Category:Kekkei Mōra de:Rin'negan es:Rinnegan id:Rinnegan ka:რინეგანი ru:Риннеган pl:Rinnegan